Shelgon
/ |dexcokalos=015 |evofrom=Bagon |evointo=Salamence |gen=Generation III |species=Endurance Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |body=08 |type=Dragon |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=243.6 lbs. |metweight=110.5 kg |ability=Rock Head |dw=Overcoat |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Shelgon (Japanese: コモルー Komoruu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Behavior Evolution Shelgon evolves from Bagon at level 30 and into Salamence at level 50. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Evolve Bagon |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Bagon |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Bagon (Pearl) |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Bagon |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone (Place 30 Rocks in Mountain Area and wait 30 Days.) |hgssrarity = Uncommon |blackwhite = Evolve Bagon (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Inside Shelgon's armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon's shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. |sapphire=Covering Shelgon's body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern. |emerald=It hardly eats while it awaits evolution. It becomes hardier by enduring hunger. Its shell peels off the instant it begins to evolve. |firered=Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish. |leafgreen=Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish. |diamond=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |pearl=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |platinum=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |heartgold=It surrounds its body in an iron-hard shell to accumulate enough power to evolve. |soulsilver=It surrounds its body in an iron-hard shell to accumulate enough power to evolve. |black=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |white=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |black 2=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |white 2=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |x=Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. |y=Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish. |or=Inside Shelgon’s armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon’s shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. |as=Covering Shelgon’s body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 372 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 372 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 372 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 372 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 372 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 372 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Shelgon BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Shelgon XY.gif |xysprs = Shelgon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Shelgon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Shelgon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Shelgon was first seen when a Bagon evolved in Let Bagons Be Bagons!. Drake used a Shelgon in Vanity Affair, where it defeated Pikachu. A Shelgon competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist. *Sawyer's Shelgon Trivia Shelgon is supposedly longing to evolve into Salamence, from which time on it can fly (a long time dream that Bagon has). Gallery 372Shelgon AG anime.png 372Shelgon AG anime 2.png 372Shelgon Dream.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon